The Dark Swan and The Aura Knight of Choas
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: So what if there was a third member of the team of Emma and Neal. What if he disappeared after Emma got pregnant along with Neal but for a completely different reason. What if he had to go to a war given to him by destiny. Now he reappears after Emma Becomes the Dark Swan. Who is he? He's the Aura Knight of Chaos.


_**Once Upon a Time**_

 _ **The Dark Swan and The Aura Knight Of Choas**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **So what if there was a third member of the team of Emma and Neal. What if he disappeared after Emma got pregnant along with Neal but for a completely different reason. What if he had to go to a war given to him by destiny. Now he reappears after Emma Becomes the Dark Swan. Who is he? He's the Aura Knight of Chaos.**_

 _ **The Enchanted Forest.**_

"Whose there?" said Emma. She has just stormed away from Rumplestilkin of the Darkness of Dark Ones.

"Its me EmEm." said a Male voice. A 30 year old looking man walked out of forest. He had Blue jeans a red t shirt black boots and a Black leather jacket that was pressed so it looked armored. He also wore a belt with a Deckbox on it. On the Deckbox an image was ingraved. It was a knight helmet with 4 horn 2 pointing down and the other 2 pointing up.

"No. You Disappeared. You left me and Neal that night." said Emma.

"EmEm wait!" said the man " I have a reason!"

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"I don't Need you." said Emma to The Dark one version of Rumple.

"We've passed that tree 3 times now." he said.

"He's right. Oh and good to see ya in the gold Rump." said the man from before.

"Vincent Masters." said Emma's Mind version of Rumple.

"In the flesh and with the Deck. So how about you leave my friend alone." said Vincent. Rumple disappears into nothingness.

"So just going around getting girl's trust then getting them pregnant then disappearing and reappearing when they become the Dark one. Anything else new?" said Emma.

"Em I do have a reason. I was drafted."

"The draft got abolished." said Emma

"For the normal Americans yes. Me and the people I met and fought no. I fought Humans with you know what I got out of it?" said Vincent

"A get out of raising a child card?" said Emma sarcastically.

"No 2 wishes. And I wished for the wars to follow mine to never happen and to find you. Turns out I end up here in the Enchanted Forest." said Vincent.

"and how do you know Gold's real name and this place?" said Emma. Vincent take the Deckbox off his belt and hands it to Emma.

"The Chaos/Order Deck It gave me info on every universe a Dark One appears on. Which if you want to find Merlin we should head to Camelot." said Vincent. He takes the Chaos/Order Deckbox back takes a black divide out of his back pocket and puts it into the the Deckbox, "CHAOS MODE GO!"

 **AURA KNIGHT CHAOS**

Demonic looking armor appears and attaches to Vincent and he takes the Helmet off which has the same 4 horns in the same style.

"Well shall we m'lady." said opens a portal.

"Don't think this gets you Off the hook." said Emma who walks through the portal.

"Of course not dearest." said Vincent putting back on his helmet. The two step out and a blue will-o-wisp passes by. " go after that I'll try cut it off." Vincent takes out a card out of the deckbox and puts it in the armor's slot reader on the belt. He grows a set of bat wings and flies off.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"I can't find the wisp. Time to find Em." said Vince sending out a dark pulse. It bounces back and he lands in front of a Diner In front of Emma Hook the Dwarfs Granny Belle Mary Margaret David Regina Robin and Henry.

" _ **Hey Kid."**_

 _'yeah?'_

" _ **Doesn't the 16 year old look like you did at that age?"**_

 _'and your Point – Oh.'_

" _ **GO get them."**_

" **a-hole. Hello all. I'm..."** starts Vince before he gets punched by David who knocks Vince down

"Dad/David/Grandpa!" yell Emma Mary Margaret and Henry.

" **OK so I guess I deserve that."**

"I don't know how there are 2 Dark Ones but you aren't corrupting my Daughter any further!" David Yells. Vince takes off his helmet.

"Fuck man I'm not a Dark One."

" _ **Technically you're something worse"**_

 _'and better at the same time.'_

" _ **True."**_

"I'm Em's Fiance and Henry's dad." said Vince

"Emma is what this man saying true?" said Mary Margaret.

"He left me-" "Not my Fault for Cosmos sake" "-after a few prison visits and just now found after I got turned into a dark one. So yes he might be Henry's Father but No he's not my Fiance."

"I actually have a way to test that." said Vince. "but since you don't trust me do you have a person who you trust to get blood from Henry and myself and do a spell."

"Belle and Regina." said MM. Vince reaches into the air and drags out 2 syringe and a spell book.

"Here Third page fourth spell." said Vince. Regina take blood from Henry and without being gentle to him Vince, then gives the syringe to Belle.

"tset siht doolb dna ees fi eseht owt era rehtaf dna nos!" said Belle. The syringe fuse together and become a piece of paper. Belle takes it and reads "They are."

"So Kid How old are ya?" said Vince "cause there is this old family tradition."

"15" said Henry. _ **(AN:I tried looking it so I did a rough estimate if the show started with henry at 10 year old by the end of season 1 he's 11 season2 12 14 at season 3's end because of the 1 year time skip 15 at end of season 4.)**_

"A little early but I was never one for tradition being on time." said Vince reaching into the air. HE pulls out a patched black leather jacket and passes it to Henry. " Now your grandfather gave me that and his father gave it to him and his father to him and so on and so forth." Vince turns and takes another black divider looking card out "Aura Knight. form. High elf dual swordsman!"

 _ **AURA KNIGHT**_

 _ **TYPE HIGH ELF**_

 _ **FORM DUAL SWORD.**_

White armor with pointy ears on the helmet appears on Vince who then holds his hands out and catches a katana with their sheath in each hand. He then attachs each to his sides. King Arthur and his men ride up.

"Who are you and What do you want?" ask Vince unsheathing both blades and taking a stance with one over his head and the other in front.

"I'm King Arthur of Camelot. We've come to find you." said Arthur

"Find us?" said Hook. Vince looks back and sees Emma and Hook holding hands and standing close.

" _ **Its nothing ask later on."**_

"Yes Captain Cliche Find us." said Vince

"My Lord, they think their arrival is a surpise" said a knight

"You-" started MM, but Vince Held a hand

"Did Merlin tell you we were coming?" said Vince

"Yes." said Arthur.

"Are we headed to Camelot?" said Vince

"Yes." said Arthur.

 _ **This was nagging on my mind watching season 5 on Hulu so I looked up the transcript of episode 1 and started typing this up**_


End file.
